Untold
by iValentina
Summary: Untold follows Athenodora's story, the untold story of an ancient vampire. Her story starts around 2,500 BC with her life as a young minoan human.
1. Prelude

The sun was already rising over the Greek island Crete, casting a harsh light through the small east-facing window. Given little chance to awake herself in a slow manner Athenodora was ushered from her uncomfortable Kline, despite her family's status with the nearby village and their clearly large amount of slaves to do house-work and accompany the woman. Athenodora was expected to awake early in order to prepare for the day ahead; her mother had already left out a rather extraordinary dress with a multitude of colours all of them intense as if the cloth had only just been dyed.

As a young un-married Minoan the female was expect as any other to dress in such a way to reveal her breasts, it was tradition here upon her island and she would respect it. But that did not mean she was willing to spend the rest of her life with the selfish man her mother had described to her, but she had little choice in the matter. Her father was a respected and well known as far as Egypt, where he was currently in order to finish a trade of some sort. The female exhaled a slow sigh, as she stood with a quiet stillness allowing the female slave who had stood with respect in the far side of the room dress her.

She was instructed that her mother was waiting in the room beside her own, as Athenodora made her way to the close destination the bitterly cold stone sent shivers up from her bare feet. She greeted her mother in their native language, before taking a seat beside her upon the kline of which Athenodora herself slept on as a child. It was far smaller than her current and made for a cosy day-time seat; her mother needn't say a word the elaborately coloured clothing was a statement in itself.

Her marriage had been postponed quite some-time already, at the age of 15 she should be living with her husband at this very moment not sat beside her mother. But thus far they hadn't found a man who was willing to marry Athenodora; she blamed her unusual hair-colour, the snowy-white that no other in their village bore. However her personality seemed to be also off-putting to possible suitors, so far none were able to deal with her cold persona despite the wealth and status that accompanied her name.

It was becoming increasingly urgent to her parents to find her a suitable husband, but until today it seemed as if perhaps her mother was finally giving up. The slave that had accompanied Athenodora in her personal quarters was waiting in the door-frame; her eyes were trained upon the ground as a sign of respect to herself and her mother. She spoke in Minoan informing the pair that their guest had arrived and was to be waiting in the court-yard, giving Athenodora no time to think her mother swept her down-stairs.

Their guest left only mere hours prior to the sun setting; Athenodora had been hushed to her personal quarters left alone without a word. Nothing needed to be said she knew her fate had been sealed, she herself highly doubted another chance would come a-long. But clinging to the hope that perhaps one day she might meet someone who took an interest in her snowy hair, she whispered a plead for help desperately wishing that her Goddess would hear her.

Instead Athenodora was greeted with her mother, who had slipped quietly into her room. She seated Athenodora upon the kline, and slowly she began to brush her daughter's hair in a soothing manner. Athenodora herself felt her frustration leave her slowly, however the persistent feeling of failure did not.

* * *

**5 years later **

* * *

She had only been on land for a few days but she was already craving to explore once more, Athenodora's time at sea with her father were soon becoming her fondest memories. Sat upon the sandy bank she was sorting through a barrel of foully smelling sea creatures, the creatures that were mature would be taken to her mother while the others would be thrown back into the sea.

The task was hardly bothersome, but it was certainly not as exciting as travelling the seas to the far off lands with her father. Lost in deep in thought of the exotic sandy landscapes of Egypt, she hadn't realized her weaved basket was full with the wretched creatures. The chilling sea breeze pulled her back into reality, and with the help of a nearby fisherman she released the remaining creatures in the barrel back to the water.

Wrinkling her nose at the stench that was so intensely strong, she began her journey home. Still living in the very same villa from when she was a child, it was quite a walk from the coastline in-fact it was just outside of the village. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, with self-pitying eyes she wondered if even the sun too wished to punish her.

She had very little time to pursue these thoughts any longer for by the time she left the small fishing village she was forced onto un-finished paths, she had walked this route many times before but tonight uneasiness began to spread through her stomach. All too suddenly the sunlight was diminished, leaving on the light of the moon and the distant flickering flames to guide her.

The next few seconds were a blur to Athenodora, all she can remember before the pain struck her was a flickering white flame. She neither knew how long she endured the pain nor if she was still alive. It seemed as if no matter how much she screamed and withered against the intensity, no-one heard her and ultimately no-one helped her. In the very last hour the concentration increased and the pain surged like electricity through her veins, to her heart and within a matter of minutes her heart stopped. Certain she was dead she fell into a deathly stillness waiting for her Goddess to take her soul away, in those dark moments of desperation she pondered on whether she even had a soul.

However despite being so certain that she was dead, when she finally found the courage to open her eyes she discovered she was not far from where she had been walking. There was an intense new clarity about her vision, it was a dark night far darker than the one she had been walking in previously and yet she could see every detail of the un-carved stone she lay upon. Pushing her torso from the terrain her eyes began to search her environment; it was then that the thirst struck her.

For Athenodora it was far worse than anything she had experienced, it burned through her mouth and throat. Before any rational thought processes could occur, she was on her feet impulse pulsated through her and the very next thing Athenodora remembered was sitting amongst the dead fisherman.

The smell of blood wafted through the air and begun teasing the lingering wisp of her thirst, she pushed herself to her feet unsure of what she should do next. However the foul sound of a heart beating and the uncertainty of what she might do, forced her to run once more. Only this time it was away from the village.

Athenodora lived in limbo, starved of sanity by the thirst and yet horrified by what she was capable of. The latter seem to become a positive, as time passed by she soon began to learn how to remain in control of her innate impulses. Piece by piece Athenodora regained her sanity, but she still lived at the edge of society. Watching the village from afar, months turned into years and years turned into decades; before she knew it Athenodora watched her mother fall ill with grief.

Without warning she watched a generation slip away and a new one emerge, and after the death of her father the villa that once was her home became nothing more than an empty shell. With gentle foot-steps as if to avoid disturbing the bones, Athenodora visited her home for the first time in two decades fingers gracing the stone cold walls. However to Athenodora they seemed bizarrely warm, she ignored these feelings continuing to her personal quarters.

She was met with an abstract seen; her quarters hadn't been left how she had left them. Instead she saw her mother's distinct mark on arranging her belongings, the dress her mother had sewn for her lay across her kline. Her mother's brush rested not far from the smooth purple fabrics, she lunged across the room her fingers reaching towards the familiar items. However her mother's bronze mirror was also adorning her kline, when she gazed down upon it she was met with the same reflection that she had some twenty years ago.

She gave herself no time to dwell upon it, something she learnt wasn't always the best way to go; she wrapped her belongings into the fabric of the dress. With the elegance and speed of a vampire, no longer a new-born in terms of years however she was no going to cling to her past life. Athenodora was going to start a nomadic life, travelling the oceans that her father hadn't even considered before.

* * *

Author note - _I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter in Athenodora's story, this chapter is really just setting the scene for the next to come. I won't give to much away but the next chapter will be set approximately a thousand years after this one & that's all I'm revealing! _

_Finally this is SM's character, however Athenodora has no mentioned background so I'm simply giving my vision of what her life might have been like. All that is known about Athenodora is that she is one of the oldest vampires in existence, for this reason her change is not due to another vampire._


	2. Meeting

**_Approximately_ 1000 years later**

* * *

The sun was starting to set over Knossoss, despite this change in time the people of the palace were still busying themselves. Presentations of food were being prepared, children ushered into small side rooms and even the Priestess was sharing her knowledge amongst the slaves. Athenodora however lay un-changing upon the Kline she had been provided with. She was neither able to sleep nor help the others in preparations for the rites that would occur early the following morning. No her job was to prepare herself, the priestess could spare no slaves this evening and Athenodora hadn't had a personal escort for centuries.

Slowly she began to rise like the un-dead from her rather prickly mattress, fingers reaching out for the brush she had laid out. Gentle fingers glided over the intricately carved handle, it had been her mother's one of the few belongings she had still from her former life. Fingers traced the detailed silhouettes of felines, like an electric impulse a pang of longing forced its way through her bones. Missing her usual degree of control shaky fingers began to lift the hair-brush to her already perfected snowy locks. As her gaze lifted she was met with cold black eyes, reminding her of the thirst that cursed through her.

Moonlight began to flood through the room, giving her naked skin a translucent appearance. As she regained her sense of control, Athenodora stood with a clear picture in her mind of the attire she was to wear. With no hesitation she dressed in the very same outfit that she had worn when she had arrived here, the fabric was tight around her torso just beneath her breasts. Then it flowed out in an intensely pigmented purple, she had lost the plain stitched apron that rested on the front of her skirt many years ago. But it was still just as magnificent; despite being over a thousand years ago it was still as rich in colour as the first day it was sewn. Finally she adorned her wrists and neck with Egyptian jewellery subtle wafer thin gold pieces to compliment her already exotic outfit.

As if upon cue the slave that was to accompany her entered her room in silence, out of the corner of her eye Athenodora could have sworn she saw a familiar pendant swing as the female bowed. With elegant steps she reached the young woman, pressing cold finger-tips to her forehead. "Rise," the command was clear spoken in their native language. Those very same fingers searched for the pendant that sat quietly on the young woman's chest, "you came from Athens?" Athenodora searched the young woman's eyes for an answer. But the young slave avoided eye contact with her; instead she kept her gaze trained upon the floor responding with a simple nod.

Neither spoke another word as they made their journey through the labyrinth, emerging on the vast roof which was now buzzing with people. Those that were facing her bowed their heads in respect first, then the others span on the heels in order to pay their respects too. Athenodora was certain she could see on some of the faces a degree of shock that she had arrived earlier than expected, she had no need to concern herself with trivial matters though.

A young woman with hair that curved down past her waist made her way towards Athenodora; those lips were curved into a gentle smile as she greeted Athenodora. "My Goddess, I hope that we did not raise you too early?" The woman spoke in a foreign tongue, but Athenodora immediately recognized it as the tongue that their neighbours spoke.

"Of course not Kar, but I fear that I may not be of much use," with a waifish hand she gestured towards the busy workers that surrounded them. Kar shook her head the gentle smile was glued to her lips with persistence, the woman in turn gestured to a chair adorned with flowers and jewels. Athenodora took this as her cue; both she and Kar bowed their heads before moving past each-other.

Athenodora sunk into the delicate chair, from here the female had a view over the vast roof-top. Kar had scurried her way to the other side and was now holding a flickering flame above a young man's head. Illuminating his tufts of silver hair, Athenodora's eyes widened ever so slightly. Noticing from the corner of her eye that the slave was still beside her, she motioned to Kar and the young boy. With no hesitation the young woman scurried off in the direction of Kar, she herself leaned back into the chair black irises trained on the young boy.

Athenodora's gaze drifted from the young boy; instead she began to examine what was unfolding before her. With her surreal stillness, she simply sat waiting; it became increasingly clear that she was easily lost in her own thoughts. It was a mere few minutes later when the young boy approached her with gentle steps, as if he was afraid of awakening her from her own thoughts. As his foot-steps came to a stop before her he immediately bowed his head in a sign of respect, wasting no time Athenodora surfaced from her distant thoughts and asked him "what is your name?"

Instinctively the woman had spoken in the young boy's _native_ tongue, having noticed he was wearing the exact same pendant the young female who had met her earlier was. They had both been sent from Athens, intended to be a sacrifice on this sacred night, except she was entirely sure she had seen him some-where else before. "Caius," the young boy's voice pulled Athenodora from her thoughts once more. For the very first time her black irises examined him, he was a little shorter than those around his age and looked disorientated as if perhaps being in her presence had sent him into a confused state.

Athenodora stayed instinctively still for a second too long, as the young boy took a step away from her his eyes widening ever so. "It is alright Caius, come" she gestured for him to come closer. Perhaps out of fear he did as told to, as she spoke again her tone adjusted becoming warmer more soothing "I will not harm you Caius".

The female's words seemed to light a spark within the young boy, as he nodded with a newly found eager attitude. Athenodora herself, despite having a calm exterior, was struggling to control the thirst that burned her tongue however a new sensation was over-riding her senses. She was beginning to understand that regardless of the cost she had to ensure the survival of the boy, it was almost pitiful for herself to have such an immediate care for a human but this was not something one could simply ignore.

Especially when she was positively certain he truly came from her home village, she spoke once more in a hushed voice "Caius, do you know of Gournia?" She had shed the pretence of classic Greek and instead spoke only in her true Keftiu tongue. The young boy's eyes widened as he noticed the change in her voice, her villages dialect began to take over "I will save you young one but for now you must stay here," she flicked her wrist to the busy workers around them.

Before the young Caius could consider her words, Kar had returned with a peculiar expression glued to her face. "My Goddess is there something wrong with this boy?" Athenodora picked up a sly hint of aggression in the young Priestess' tone, she herself did not speak instead she let of a soft smile spread across her lips. Her snowy hair curved around her body as she shook her head, placing her hands gently upon her own lap. "Go or I wi-," Kar didn't finish her sentence as Caius had already scampered off even in the way he ran Athenodora could tell fear consumed him.

"Priestess Kar, there is no need to be so _brutal _with him. He is a mere boy, not a soldier not a warrior. Even males must be treated with care," she watched as the woman's face before her contorted. Athenodora wondered if perhaps her words had offended the Priestess, she might be a Goddess in Kar's eyes but she was still a mere guest. To her own surprise Kar retreated, slithering like a snake back amongst her own slaves barking commands and abuse to those who were not working to her standards. Then without a word or a trace she disappeared down into her own labyrinth again. Athenodora felt just a little un-easy, Kar did not let anything go so easily nor did she go down with a fight. Her defiance against Kar would surely bite her back later.


	3. The Rite

**Priestess Kar's POV**

* * *

Moonlight seeped through the labyrinth chasing the woman like an angered wasp as she struggled to seek refuge. As if she had planned all along she stopped in front of a store-room, inside a male slave who had been tasked with moving a pithos scampered out at the sight of his priestess. She was all be it tempted to slink within the dark and damp store-room and sulk, but from the corner of her dark irises she saw something far more interesting. A glimmer of light reflected from the brush that was lying upon Athenodora's bed, she entered the woman's personal quarters in silence.

Her silence could easily be mistaken for respect, but Kar was silencing the white rage or at the very least trying to. However her defences were splintering, and within seconds she tore into a manic rage. Face contorted, hands tearing at the bed sheets, clothing spilling out onto the stone floor. It didn't take long for the Priestess to destroy every belonging that Athenodora had left within her room, but the storm hadn't simmered. Breathing hard and fingers clenched into tight fists, she slinked from the room.

The winding corridors lacked a human presence, cold and empty mirroring the woman that slinked through the stone. As she reached the entrance that lead out into the cool air, she let out a low growl in the direction of her guards. Rushing to her side with an expression of concern, or perhaps of fear as the Priestess silk covered feet glided upwards. Her face was no longer contorted with the rage that was brewing inside of her, but a glance at Athenodora sat upon her high seat was enough to trigger Kar once more.

Hands rushed to restrain the Priestess as she flew into a white hot rage; spitting words in a foul tongue. The men at either side of her struggled to pull her away, but their struggles were in vain as the Priestess ripped free from their clenched fingers. She turned rapid in her movements to snarl at the men, they receded disappearing amongst the numerous slaves. With her prey set the female stalked towards Athenodora, who hadn't flinched let alone moved from her high seat. Kar had reached the female at ease, not a soul stepped forward to attempt to restrain her again.

Amongst those on the roof it was only Athenodora who still regained composure and calm, most were ridden with fear and worry. The Athens children, who still quivered in the corner, seemed to be hopeful that the Goddess might be merciful. Stood no further than an arms reached from Athenodora, Kar traced the woman's gaze to a small blonde boy. He was shorter than the others, but quivered just as much, his own gaze flickered between herself and Athenodora.

It wasn't until the Priestess placed a tanned foot upon the small stone step that she spoke, midnight irises were fixated on Athenodora "this is my ritual" she hissed. Kar had the Goddess' gaze now; instead of relinquishing her seat the pale woman took a-hold of Kar's hand. Cold fingers brushed over the cuts she had received from her earlier tantrum, the Priestess snatched her own hand away causing soft droplets of blood to stain the stone.

Clutching her bloodied hand, Kar began to bark commands. When none of the slaves around them moved she span, fingers stretching out as she pulled one of the younger females towards her. Eyes wide with terror, lips quivering as she quickly averted her gaze to the stone floor nodding as Kar spat into her face. Once released from Kar's claw the slave ran in the direction of the Athen's children, she ushered them forwards. Satisfaction began to soothe the madness, as she watched all hope drain from the child's eyes.

Athenodora was on her feet in an instant, beside Kar now as she ushered quiet words of re-assurance and calm. But the female certainly did not listen; her voice was clear as she turned to look Athenodora in the eyes "they all die now". All but one of the children wore a mask of confusion, unable to comprehend the different language. Except young Caius, who spoke the Keftu tongue just as well, fear consumed him as he tried to digest this.

Kar herself wasted no time; she took two precise long strides towards the stone table. Lifting a short blade, its intended use wasn't to kill but simply draw blood. Its hilt had been dyed an assortment of colours, soft blues and greens much like the waters that were a short distance from the palace. But the Priestess was no longer interested in traditions in rituals, rage and jealousy had over-ridden her senses. An inner voice reminding her that if she couldn't perform the ritual then none shall, it spurred her madness on.

Her tanned fingers now clutched a large tuft of a young female's black locks; she dragged the blade's sharp edge along the child's soft neck. Everything erupted in that moment; the other children have realized their fate began to scream tears mixing with blood. Some of the female slaves rushed forwards taking the dead Athen's child in their arms, whispering words to the Gods that the child may pass safely. Others simply stood, frozen to their spots in terror, in shock and some cared very little.

Priestess Kar reached out a hand now for the young Caius, who had tried to sink away into the crowd. Ensuring that Athenodora had a clear sight the woman pressed the already bloodied blade to the boys neck, "all die" she spat in Athenodora's direction. Athenodora's gaze was no longer on Kar, but the young boy beneath the Priestess' arms. Then within the confusion, the screams and the terror Priestess Kar jerked her blade across.

* * *

Author note - _This chapter has been long over-due unfortunately personal life whisked me away from UNTOLD. This chapter is shorter and it's not Athenodora's POV but I hope you enjoy it! _


End file.
